


There's Brave, There's Smart, There's Cunning, and Then there's Kara

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dumbledore Lives, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is open to all and when they say all, they mean all. Kara Zor-El has been accepted into Hogwarts and is prepared to start her first year. She will meet friends that will last her the ages, and enemies that will last, as long as they can when faced against a super powered witch.





	There's Brave, There's Smart, There's Cunning, and Then there's Kara

**Author's Note:**

> This is also an alternate universe to the Harry Potter worlds where Dumbledore had faked his death and has been a key factor in killing He-who-not-be-named, as well as keeping Snape alive. They both still work at Hogwarts while the trio from the books is off into the world.
> 
> Living in the world of wizardry and having no reason to change her name. Kara keeps her surname as Zor-El, but just before she is accepted into Hogwarts, her and her cousin are attacked by Lex Luthor claiming to be The Dark Lord's Apprentice. Kal still goes by Clark as he did not know about his heritage untill later in life.
> 
> Sadly I own nothing.

"Hurry! We're going to be late! The Train leaves at nine!" A short blonde girl pushing a large trolley through the crowd followed by a taller brunnette girl.

"Kara! it isn't even eight yet!" The two fly through the entrance and reveal the platform unknown to all the rest. The blonde, Kara, leads the way to pack their trolley's on to the train. The two of them then meet up with a taller dark blonde haired woman with tears filling the corners of her eyes, the two girls quickly hug her and say their goodbyes. They both hop unto the train and Kara has tears running down her face by the time the train is out of sight. "Kara, you need to find a compartment. I'm going to go meet up with some friends and then we will come find you." 

"Wait! Alex!". The brunette quickly disappears down the hall, leaving Kara on her own, who watches her sister leave with a pouting gaze. She quickly composes herself and walks the hall to find an empty compartment, but soon finds that all of them are nearly full save for one. Kara knocks lightly to get the attention of the small skinny boy. "Can I sit with you? I mean in the compartment with you. It doesn't have to be with you. I can sit across from you or something." The boy patiently waits while Kara rants and when she is done he smiles up at her.

"I'm Winn, and I would love to have you sit with me." Winn gestures to the seat across from him and smiles at her widely. "My Mom told me to make friends and I guess with you i hope to do that." Kara smiles widely at the boy and reaches out her hand.

"I'm Kara, I hope we're in the same house." The two shake hands and wait for the candy trolley to come around.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, what about you? Which house do you want to be in?"

"It would be cool to be in Gryffindor, with there being Harry Potter and all."

"You shouldn't want to be in a house just because some famous wizard was from it." Kara just shrugs it off.

"I just hope to be with my sister, who should be getting here soon..." Kara looks at the door nervously and smiles when she catches the smell of caramel and sugary sweets. There is a knock on the door and Kara jumps up to answer it. The pair quickly buy their snacks and let the Trolley continue down the hall.

As their compartment is filled with silence, that is more peaceful than awkward, Kara begins to listen to the sounds of the train and what the students are doing. "Your kind shouldn't even be allowed to go the Hogwarts." Kara can hear from a few compartments down.

Kara quickly excuses herself from Winn to search for her sister and heads down towards where the comment came from. Once there she finds three people standing in the entrance of the door. Using her vision she looks and can see a second year student looking out the window. "What's going on?" Kara asks politely.

"None of your business kid. Now get lost." 

Kara smiles kindly up the boy in the centre, another second year, "I'm sorry, but I am looking for my sister. Do you think you have seen her?"

The boy looks away from the girl in the compartment. "Come on guys, lets help this girl find her sister." As the three move away Kara finally gets an unobscured view of the girl sitting in her seat. She looks confident and unaffected by the boys words. Her Raven hair reaches past her shoulders and she is wearing Slytherin colours. The boys lead Kara away and eventually to Alex who sighs when she spots Kara.

"Kara you're supposed to be making friends." Kara smiles sweetly at her third year sister and shrugs lightly. "Did you not find somewhere to sit?"

"Oh, I found a spot to sit with a nice person, but I heard those boys tormenting someone and I couldn't think of any other way to make them stop" Kara rubs her hands in front of her and smiles up at Alex.

"You better get changed. The train should arrive soon... and Kara, good luck on the sorting." with that Alex pushes her sister out into the hall. with no other choice she returns to Winn and quickly changes into her robes in one of the bathrooms on the train. Without a long wait the train slows to a stop and everyone files out unto the platform.

"First years! First years follow me!" A large man walked along the platform collecting the students. "Boats are this way." The large man shouts loud enough for all the students to hear and begins leading them in the direction he had gestured. The pair smile at each other and run beside the very large who smiles down at them. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"I'm Kara! This is Winn!" The two smile up at the man and follow him to the boats and sit in the first boat. As they near the castle they stare in amazement at the size of the castle. The two share a glance before watching the castle again, as if it would just disappear. Within minutes of entering the castle, the first years find themselves pilled outside the Great Hall. Kara stands with Winn near the front of the group talking loudly and quickly, excited enough to not notice three other first years come up behind her.

"Hey guys! I think we found ourselves a Hufflepuff, just look at all that energy. Too bad it can't be used for something helpful." The boy in the middle barks out. Kara stops talking and looks at them.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you, but would you please mind leaving me alone?" Kara holds her hands at her sides and smiles kindly." The boy clearly is about to reply but someone steps up beside Kara.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Janus. It's much better to waste energy than it is to waste space and power" The raven haired girl walks up and past the group. "It would be horrible if people found out your family secret, wouldn't it?" The girl slips into the Great Hall.

"At least I'm not a Luthor! Dark Lord Apprentice!" The boy shouts out towards the girl earning him a smack from the teacher that had walked up behind him.

"It would be best if you were able to avoid detention before classes even starts." The tall slender woman wearing green robes walks up unto the landing above the stairs. "You shall be sorted now, follow me." The woman turns and leads them into the Great Hall and to the front of the hall. Kara nearly walks into Winn when he stops in front of her, as she is so busy looking at the beautiful ceiling. The professor pulls out a scroll and lists off how to be sorted, when to professor is done the old hat sitting on a stool clears it's throat and begins to sing.

"There is a place,  
within this world,  
where it is apace,  
a curse curled,

Only, to destroy,  
the one named beauty,  
in the work of this ploy,  
none will gain booty,

But, fear not the pretty,  
you can be saved,  
by one that's gritty,  
whose bravery never waved,

this is Gryffindor,  
where all are brave  
you as a welcome visitor,  
someone you can't waive,

another is brilliant,  
they already care,  
they aren't resilient,  
but they'll be there,

This is Ravenclaw,  
These are the brains,  
yours will have a flaw,  
and will give you pains,

The last is gunning,  
and you might not know,  
for you she is gunning,  
for her is against the flow,

This is Slytherin,  
none are more pure,  
friend and enemy akin,  
saved you I'm sure,

last my Hufflepuff,  
the most important of all,  
it has been rough,  
you can bawl,

But, never forget,  
Hogwarts you will reside,  
even through the threat,  
even if you die, I tried,"

The hat stops moving and the Great Hall is silent and people move to hide their tears. Feeling the awkward silence grow the Headmaster steps up to speak. "Well thank you to The Sorting Hat for that informational song, and seeing as I have your attention. Mr. Filch would like me to remind students that using magic on each other is forbidden and the forest is off limits to every student not accompanied by an adult. Now Professor McGonagall, please start the Sorting process.

The witch in green robes lifted her scroll and read off the names slowly the crowd at the front steps lowered, but not quickly enough to hold the attention of a certain blonde haired witch. Kara, who had noticed some butterflies, had been too busy making friends with the insects to realize that she was the last person standing at the front. "Kara, my dear it's your turn". The Professor calls out to her, barely containing a smile as the thirteen year old girl smiles back sheepishly with a butterfly sitting on her head. Blushing she climbs the steps and sits on the stool.

"Ahh, it's you." The Hat whispers to her quietly, "HUFFLEPUFF!", as Kara goes to sit down with her new house she hears the Hat whisper one more thing, "Good luck" slightly confused she hurries to sit down to find that a butterfly is waiting for her. Smiling at it she holds out her hand, which the butterfly climbs on happily. With the chiming of glasses the Great Hall soon falls silent. The Headmaster stands up and begins to sing,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they’re bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we’ve forgot,

Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finishes at different times and once everyone has finished, they all clap loudly matched with cries of exclamation as food seems to sprout from the table. Quickly everyone grabs food and fills their plates with food. Kara looks around the hall for her sister, spotting Winn sitting happily in Ravenclaw, and eventually finds her sister seemingly in a deep debate with someone. Determined not to invade her sister's privacy she tries to ignore it, but soon curiosity gets the better of her and she uses her hearing to focus in on their conversation.

"-she isn't like her cousin. Not even close. English isn't even her first language like it was for him." Alex pokes the boy in the chest. The boy appears a year younger than Alex, but is probably older than Kara.

"It doesn't matter, she's a Hufflepuff. They're only put there cause they aren't good enough to go anywhere else. Besides her pretty face she isn't going to be of any use to anyone, even the Sorting Hat only included Hufflepuff at the end." The boy smiles like he knows the best. "It's not like she has any friends look at her, no one is even talking to her." Kara busies herself with the butterfly to appear like she isn't listening. He smiles and opens his mouth to continue to speak, but is cut off by a fist to his nose, crying out as he falls off the bench. Alex gets up and walks out of the hall, slamming the door loudly on her way out. Looking back at the boy, Kara notices that it's he same boy from the train, and she watches as he is lead out of the hall with a bloody nose.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT HATE ON MY SORTING HAT SONG. I tried hard.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and please tell me any ideas you have for the story, I have a general line but have no means as to connect it yet.


End file.
